If I had been without You
by Zako
Summary: It's kind of wierd, and I hope it isn't too confusing


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . This story is VERY confusing. It's sort of humorous, and a little weird. I haven't finished writing it so if you want to have it continued you will have to tell me! If you don't then you will never hear another part of this story and I will continue polluting Fanfic.net with my awful stories! Wha ha ha ha!!!! Ok, just read it  
  
Zako-chan  
  
PS: Every time you see this symbol (*text*) it means that we are switching from the story to the "real life". Hope you get what I'm saying!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Shaoran looked at his beautiful wife. He remembered when they had met. It was a very short twenty years ago. "Give me the Clow Cards!" the ruff voice of his younger self still burned his ears. (She looks so beautiful) he thought to himself. Her hair was a sweet hunny. It fell to her slim waist. It enticed him, calling him to her. He walked over to the amazing Sakura and gently placed his lips on her soft cheek. "OH!" She had been daydreaming and the kiss had awakened her. "I'm sorry for startling you. You just looked too beautiful in the rising sun."  
"I was thinking about Meiling."  
"Meiling?" It was Shaoran's turn to be surprised. He had forgotten about his childhood fiancée.  
"What if you had married Meiling instead of me?"  
(Meiling instead of Sakura?)*  
It was morning, even though there was no light in the bedroom. A black haired lady was watching her husband sleep. (He looks very peaceful) She slowly got up, hoping not to wake the sleeping prince. Meiling went into the kitchen and started cooking a monstrous breakfast. (This smells so good! I wish I could eat it!) She hadn't eaten anything in years, for she had lost her stomach in a great battle.  
*"Lost her Stomach?" Shaoran screeched!  
"You are the one married to Meiling! And making fun of her. Shame on you!" Sakura loved teasing him.  
"If she had no stomach, then how is she still alive?"  
"I don't know? Magic?"*  
(This smells so good! I wish I could eat it! But I can't. It's for the man I love.) "Mmmm... what are you cooking Meiling?" said a noble voice behind her.  
"Taste it!" she replied as she stuck a big wooden spoon in his mouth. Shaoran's mouth flooded with flavor, "It's Spicy, yet it's still sweet!"  
"Isn't it good?"  
"Your best creation yet!" He swept her into his arms and gave her a big kiss.  
*"A KISS?" Sakura's face dropped  
"If I'm going to be married to Meiling then I better be getting something!"*  
"Darling, you are going to be late for the Council Meeting!"  
"I can be a little late." He said to her as he swept he off her feet.  
"No. As much as I want to, you can't be late again. The last time you were late they got very mad. The leader of the Li clan must be more responsible than that!" Meiling lectured.  
"Fine," he said as he placed her back on her feet, "If I get out early, then I'll be home for lunch!" Meiling blew a kiss to him as he walked down the street.  
*"Nice Life Shaoran." Sakura said Sarcastically, "My life would have been much more exciting!"  
"Of course it would! The mistress of the Sakura Cards would never have a boring life..."*  
BACK IN JAPAN   
Sakura was working is a beautiful garden. A giant Cherry Blossom tree was growing in the middle of a patch of morning glories, black-eyed-susans, Red spider lily's, and Trumpet vines. Pinks, Purples, blues, and greens surrounded themselves with peacefulness and tranquility. No noise could be heard except for a lonely radio. "If you are the 100th caller then you win a trip to Hong Kong! It's an all expenses paid trip for two. The radio's number is 555-2671. Call in NOW!" (Hong Kong? I would love to visit Shaoran. I haven't seen him in ages!). She picked up the phone and called in. "Sorry, you are only the 58th caller. Please try again." She tried again, "Sorry you are only the 73rd caller. Tr-" (I must get the tickets!) She called once again, "And we have our 100th caller on the line Now! Hello, what's your name?" A strong masculine voice answered "Takashi Yamazaki" Sakura's heart leaped for joy! Her boyfriend and her were so much alike. They both had called into get those tickets! "So, Yamazaki, what are you going to do on your trip to Hong Kong?"  
"I just want to have a nice vacation with my girlfriend. A change of scenery would be a nice surprise for her!" Sakura giggled. (Too bad it's not really a surprise. It would have been a good one.)  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
"Guess What Sakura" Takashi said in an excited voice as he came into the door.  
"What is it?"  
"I happened to get us a big vacation! You'll never guess where!"  
She pretended to be surprised, "Wow! Really!!! Where?"  
"Hong Kong" He said looking especially proud of himself.  
"That's awesome hunny!"  
"You aren't surprised." He frowned  
"I heard it on the radio. Sorry."  
"Oh." He looked slightly depressed. Sakura walked over and gave him a giant bear hug. "Don't worry darling, when I heard you on the radio I started screaming! The neighbors called the police!" Takashi laughed. (His laugh is so sweet to my ears!) She leaned in and gave him a kiss. After a couple of minutes they came up for air, and Sakura noticed, "Oh! I have to call Shaoran. While we are in Hong Kong we can visit him!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked it so far. If you didn't then tell me! I like any kind of comments (unless it comes from YOU). I'm not going to continue writing unless at least five people tell me to write. That's it for now (hope your head isn't turning in circles)  



End file.
